


Apology

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Patton, Apologising, Comforting, M/M, i dont write much prinxiety tbh, roman saying sorry, virgil being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman and Virgil get into an argument that ends with Virgil going back to his room. Patton makes Roman apologise.





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> warning for Patton being angry at the start!!!
> 
> this is also an older fic of mine, I'm moving my fics from tumblr to here, which means scrolling through almost 1k posts

Patton shot a glare at Roman as Virgil stormed out of the room. Roman was almost scared by the genuine look of anger on Patton’s face.

“What?” He asked, straightening up and running a hand through his hair.

“That was completely unnecessary, Roman,” Patton said, his voice low. It was very rare to hear Patton speak in that tone, so Roman knew he’d really fucked up this time.

“He said stuff too, and I don’t see you going to complain about _him _about it.”

Patton’s face darkened and Roman shifted where he stood. The usually happy, caring side was clearly feeling quite the opposite. He noticed that Roman was scared though and sighed, the anger being replaced by a look of disappointment. “Just – Just go and talk to him, ok? Apologise.”

“I’m not going to apologise-“

“Go apologise. Now.”

Roman left, huffing as he went. Why should he apologise? Virgil clearly wasn’t sorry for what he said either, so what was the point? He shouldn’t have to apologise. Not until Virgil did too. He didn’t bother saying any of this though, he knew Patton wouldn’t listen. The caring side had really taken to Virgil and usually sided with him during anything. And seeing Patton angry was pretty worrying, so if apologising would make that stop, then he’d do it. He got to the hallway of their rooms and kicked at the floor a couple of times. He wasn’t sorry. He didn’t want to apologise. He didn’t _need _to apologise. He stepped in front of Virgil’s door and put his hand on the handle of the black door, pausing when he heard the soft sniffs coming from the other side. He leaned in, pressing his ear to the wood. Was Virgil – Was he crying?

“Virgil?” He called out.

“Go away.”

Virgil’s voice sounded so quiet and broken and Roman could feel the guilt hit him. Was what he said really too far?

“Virgil, I – Can I come in?”

There was no reply, only more crying. Virgil was ignoring him. Roman couldn’t really blame him. Now that he was thinking about it, what he said really was horrible, Patton had every right to be angry and Virgil had every reason to cry.

“Virgil, I’m…” He paused again and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

There’s shuffling behind the door and a click and some more shuffling. Roman goes to open the door and when he sees Virgil, his heart breaks. The darker side is sat on the floor of his room, knees hugged close to his chest. His eyes were red and his eyeliner was smudged around more than it usually was.

“… Are you really?” Virgil asked, voice cracking slightly.

“Yes,” Roman nodded. He knelt down next to Virgil, shuffling closer and holding out his arms. “What I said was terrible and I’m so sorry.”

Virgil was quiet for a second before rubbing his eyes again and moving in closer to Roman, falling into his arms and burying his face in his chest. Roman wrapped his arms around the smaller side, rubbing his back.

“You didn’t mean what you said, right?” Virgil mumbled.

“No,” Roman replied. “No, I didn’t mean any of it.”

“… Thanks.”


End file.
